Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4441793-20160428212500
Does anybody else feel like Next Class is getting more praise than it deserves(so far, at least), sociologically? I’m going to leave Zayuck, Try-eeew-les and Grossvas out of this post to make it clear that didn’t say my opening statement just to hate. There are other things that bother me, and it has everything to do with racial stuff. There’s a cast full of people of color, just as many as there are white people, but what about quality? Quantity is meaningless in the long run. -The Shiny/Tola triangle. Okay, it happens, this is Degrassi after all. I’m not even trying to come at Lola for “stealing her friend’s crush”. But that’s hardly why I’m mad. I’m mad because the writers didn’t think this through. They didn’t bother to think of how it looks, a white(passing) girl commenting negatively on a black girl’s appearance and then going on to date her crush right after. Tiny chose to date her, so he’s at fault too. Whether the blessing was sought or not, whether Lola (half-assed)tried to hook Shiny up despite being “in love with him since forever”, the race of these characters just make it look bad to me. That was very irresponsibly handled by the writers, and once again, reinforces that men(even black men) will always desire a white/non-black female over black women. I really hope this gets addressed, because if it doesn’t, like I said, it was very irresponsible of the writers and they have no idea how offensive this is. -Vijay starts off as a brief plot device in a white gay male’s(Tristan) growth and development. Then he is a part of a team that sends death/rape threats to the white golden girl of the show(Maya). What a GREAT way to introduce your first gay main character of color since Zane Park. -Ya’ll know I fucking LOVE Miles, favorite character hands down. But they use an Asian female, whom next to black females, have been given the worst treatment in Degrassi history, to serve as a plot device in another one of Miles’ tragic storylines AND to TRY(by no means did they succeed to me) and make his white male love interest look better in comparison. -Back to Tola(forgive me ya’ll), I will literally rage if this Black Lives Matter episode is poorly handled. You don’t USE a sensitive, serious, important, heartwrenching topic like that to prop no damn ship or contribute to the personality development of a white character. That is a major no and would be a major low that I could never forgive. Ever. Warning: I will make a HUGE scene and show my ass if they do that. I don’t get this mad over, for example the Holy Trinity, because frustrating or not, they’re just fictional ships. But fucking with something like #BlackLivesMatter, something that directly affects me and my people, makes us live in fear of the police and sometimes just white people period….Degrassi, you do NOT wanna “go there” with me. I’m letting that be known right the fuck now. Degrassi, when it comes to racial sensitivity, you are not off to a good start with Next Class.